If I Should Stay
by CelestialHeavens1
Summary: Set sometime after 1x05 Girl in the Flower Dress in a sort of AU that's sure to be Jossed. Part 3/3. Complete.
1. If I Should Stay

Short little AU set after 1x05 Girl in the Flower Dress. This was more frustration writing than anything else, which is why it's not very long. Title from Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You." R.I.P. Whitney

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of Shield, because sadly I am not Joss Whedon or Marvel.

* * *

"So I'm headed to Coulson's office now. I figured you might want be there, being my S.O. and all."

"I'm off the clock."

"Right. Okay then."

His dismissal cut her to the core. She'd tried apologizing to him, to all of them, but nobody wanted to listen. Every bit of the plane was a reminder of her betrayal of them, mocking her, telling her how stupid she was for throwing away something good. They were landed in Guatemala and she was told to stay on the plane while the rest of the team went to go analyze the threat. With a steady hand, she slipped a knife against the bracelet, the last step of her leaving, watching with a bitter satisfaction as the light on the bracelet flickered then shut off completely.

But where could she go? They knew her. She had to go somewhere where she'd be forgotten, lost in a crowd. Not L.A. where they had found her or New York where SHIELD's headquarters were, but somewhere with the same amount of anonymity.

With a final glance around, she set the bracelet on her bunk and walked out.

* * *

R&R


	2. I Would Only Be in Your Way

At first, he didn't notice anything was out of place when he walked back onto the plane. It wasn't until the next morning when she was over an hour late to training that he realized something wasn't right. She may sleep in, but when he checked her bunk, it was empty, with the exception of the bracelet sitting on the bed, the body it had been attached to now missing.

He picked it up gingerly, like she could feel it if he did anything too rough to it, and headed to Coulson's office. "Sir, there's something you should see."

He held out the bracelet to the older man, who took it in his hands, examining it. "She pried it open."

"Her bed hadn't been slept in. I think she must have left yesterday while we were landed."

"Then we should be able to find where she got a ticket to."

After some contacting some people, they discovered she had bought three different plane tickets to three different locations and no one could figure out which one she had been on.

He went through her bunk again and found only a CD in a case on the floor. He brought the CD to the stereo and put it in, playing it.

_"If I should stay_

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_My darling, you_

_Bittersweet memories_

_That is all I'm taking with me_

_So goodbye_

_Please don't cry_

_We both know I'm not what you_

_You need_

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I hope life treats you kindly_

_And I hope you have all you dream of_

_And I wish you joy and happiness_

_But above things I wish you love_

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love… you_

_Darling I love you… always."_


	3. I'll Think of You Every Step of the Way

Skye woke up in a medical hospital, or at least what she supposed was a medical hospital, in cuffs to a bed. She ran over the details in her mind. She was walking through an airport in Guatemala, headed to Europe. Some men, SHIELD agents, had approached her and she'd taken off running. They had caught her and everything had gone fuzzy from there. A tall black man walked in the room, dressed in black with an eyepatch over one eye. _Director Fury…_ some part of her mind told her.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" she demanded.

"You are in a SHIELD detainment facility. You broke your agreement to wear the bracelet."

Her eyes went wide, pleading. "Please, there has to be something-"

"You have two options. You can either loose every memory you have of SHIELD or you can go to jail, one you will not get out of. Right now, you are an escaped felon. You can either start over, new identity, new life, or you will go to prison."

She swallowed hard.

* * *

5 years later

Ward was supposed to meet with a contact in Brussels, a top CIA computer expert who could get them into the building they needed to be in. She was meeting them at a cafe and as he saw the dark haired woman sitting at the table typing on her smartphone, he knew her instantly, stopping misstep. He knew her. She looked so familiar.

"Skye…?"

"Agent Ward, is something wrong?" Coulson's voice came through.

"No sir," he lied.

Ward walked into the cafe, starting to walk past her as she lifted an arm. "Agent Ward, with SHIELD?" Her eyes held no recognition. "Agent Lucas," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at him. A waiter came out and she ordered in perfect French.

"I love Brussels," she told him as the waiter left, as Ward stared openly at her.

"It is a beautiful place."

She pulled out a laptop and plugged in a flash drive and began typing. As she let something run, she leaned forward and spoke to him, quietly, "Have we met before? I keep feeling like I have deja vu every time I look at you."

It was then he understood. She had no memory of them, of SHIELD. He had heard of SHIELD sometimes wiping out the mind of persons of interest who gave them all their information and wanted to start fresh. And if she thought she had a life different than what she had, who was he to cut through her fresh start, her life where she'd grown up happy and loved and never had become a member of the Rising Tide. "No, I don't think we have." He held out his hand to her, "Grant."

She grinned at him as she took it, shaking it. "Skye."

* * *

R&R. Remember, reviews are like hugs! :) This is the final part of this story, but I feel like it probably could be continued or made into a separate story down the line. Would anyone be interest in reading something like that?


End file.
